


Five First Times and a Snow Day

by starshineyoongi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineyoongi/pseuds/starshineyoongi
Summary: There's a blizzard hitting Columbus pretty hard, Tyler and Josh make some new memories together





	Five First Times and a Snow Day

Growing up in Ohio both Tyler and Josh were very familiar with snow, but as their first winter living together came through, so did the biggest blizzard Columbus had seen in years.

Neither complained about being cooped up inside together, no matter how badly Josh insisted 'they just call States of Emergency to plow the streets,' and that ‘Taco Bell would definitely still be open’ (hint: it definitely was not). They enjoyed the excuse for extra cuddling and sipping hot cocoa by the fire with some sappy love movie playing in the background, not really watching, too distracted by the snowfall out their large bay windows.

On the second day of the storm they ventured outside when it started to lighten up. Since the two had only met each other later in life and had never spent a snow day together as kids, the first thing Tyler wanted to do was build a snowman. Their first snowman was quite the sight (”No Josh we cannot use a banana as his nose that is the most repulsive thing I have ever heard”), but Tyler assured Josh that with some practice they'd be building a 7 foot tall snowman army in no time.

After a bit they heard laughter from down the street and went to investigate, stumbling upon a sledding competition between the neighborhood children. Of course the two were already familiar with the group, all of them loved the local couple. Anytime they walked by the kids Tyler and Josh would stop and make friendly conversation, asking them about school or music or anything else the kids wanted to share. They loved hearing about the drawings the younger ones drew in art or the cool new indie bands the older ones discovered (some of which Tyler and Josh actually stated to listen to because of the kids’ suggestions). The moment one of the kids spotted the faint splotch of pink hair in the distant snowy horizon they ran over, hopping through snow piles and tripping over each other. They insisted the two join, to which Tyler sheepishly admitting that he had never been sledding. Josh immediately freaked out, dragging his lover over to the hill as the kids laughed and giggled and teased. Not only was Tyler able to say he went sledding for the first time that day, but he also won his first ever sledding race (and he kicked their 11 year old BUTTS).

At some point one of the younger girls got distracted and wandered off, going to make snow angels on the sidewalk. Josh stopped for a moment and curiously watched, unsure of what she was doing. Tyler noticed and asked Josh what was so fascinating, to which Josh informed him he had never made snow angels ("OH MY GOODNESS AND YOU ROASTED ME FOR THE SLEDDING THING?! JOSHUA HAVE YOU EVER EVEN SEEN SNOW BEFORE?!").

Tyler dragged Josh over by his fingerless gloved hands and asked the small girl if they were invited to join her snow angel making, to which she excitedly replied that of course they were because her snow angels were too small and needed bigger angels to protect them. It warmed their hearts hearing her speak so enthusiastically, so Josh and Tyler laid on either side of her and joined. Josh's first few angels were a bit.... lopsided. But he got the hang of it eventually and was proud of himself.

When they got too cold and could feel the snow melting into their shoes and soaking their socks, they said goodbye to their little group of friends and returned to the warmth of their home. They stayed in silence for a bit as they took turns helping each other out of their wet clothes while standing next to the washing machine, and once undressed Tyler unsurprisingly immediately clung to Josh's unclothed body.

"How do you stay so warm," he breathed into Josh's neck. "Like my own personal radiator."

Josh could feel Tyler's cold fingertips tracing designs down his spine, chuckling lightly as he gladly wrapped his arms around Tyler's slightly thinner figure. Tyler then made a request which surprised Josh: taking a bath together.

Josh had never been one for baths. He insisted on taking showers from an unusually young age.

"Oh come on Jishwa its so much more relaxing than a shower. We can turn on the jets and just sit there for an hour," Tyler pleaded with puppy dog eyes as he ran warm water into the tub.

"It's sitting in your own filth, what part of that is enjoyable?" Josh grumbled, tugging his fingers through his bleach softened hair.

After a bit more convincing Tyler triumphed and they were settling into their very first bath together, Tyler in between Josh's legs and situated against his chest. And God did Josh hate to admit it... but he actually enjoyed it. Joshua Dun, enjoying a bath. He never thought it would happen, his mom would never believe him if he mentioned it to her.

The evening grew later and the bathroom was cleaned up, the gas fire place in the living room was turned on and they settled on the couch in their pajamas, limbs instinctively tangling together.

"Hey babe," Josh mumbled, eyelids starting to feel heavy. He wouldn't be surprised if they ended up falling asleep on the couch that night. Tyler was already almost all the way asleep, and just hummed in response.

"I really hope this first blizzard together, wasn't our last," he breathed into his lover's ear softly before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am kristen this is my first time writing joshler! just somethin short and fluffy to get me warmed up to it  
> i took a prompt that was supposed to be written in 200 or less words and wrote over 900 because i have no self control  
> this one's for u alex


End file.
